Torrent Of The Soul
by The 483
Summary: What is Human?  A thing of flesh and bone and Memory?  What is the Soul?  Can it be recovered from the other side of the Gate when it passes on?  Alchemy is supposedly funded on the theory of Balance, but what is a Soul worth, and can that price be met?


Fullmetal Alchemist: Torrent of the Soul

**Just finished the whole series in an attempt to understand the 4 episodes of **_**Brotherhood**_** that I've seen, and it all crammed and jammed inside until I need to do this to vent, so I apologize in advance, because timeline wise, and will problem be closer to a series of Essays, speeches, and random misunderstood things I'm most likely made up. Sorry again.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

**#1: Catching up**

"Lord, can you believe been three years since I have been in central?" The man said as he walked calmly down the dirt road, breathing deep and admiring the gently rolling grass fields to either side. His voice was directed toward another, but no one was visible. He wore a shiny black fedora styled hat over his messy brown hair, a small black lensed pair of glasses, and a bushy mustache and wore a dark, rich blue long sleeves shirt with dark green striations, a pair of fine, yet unadorned black trousers, and a pair of white leather gloves. On the palm of the left glove, a circle filled with four overlapping triangles and a four crossed crescent moons was burned into the leather, a matching design was burned on the back of the right. The points of the crescents were all touching, the concave side facing outwards in all direction with the point of a triangle centered on each. An emerald topped walking cane thumped rhythmically in the dirt as he plodded along happily.

"Well, yeah, you spent all that time holed up in the western mountains doing god knows what. I half expected they'd have found your bones." The voice, light and friendly, floated out of no where. "How'd the service know where I'd find you?"

"Now, William, you know the brass has some of the brightest minds in the state in it's employ, so it mustn't have been to difficult, especially as I found it necessary to send in updated of my lack of progress every so often, to justify my own employ." The air next to him simmered, and a tall, muscled young man faded into view next to him, sighing as he shook his head. He had short brown hair, and wore a white t-shirt, and equally white pants, with brown combat boots and a single black band around his wrist, and intricate circular design sewn into the fabric. The most interesting feture of his hansom build were his eyes. Each iris was circular rainbow of 7 equally spaced color blocks circling his pupil.

"Always with the down talk, Vic, now I remember why I opted to stay in Central. So, what is it you were doing up there all this time." A smile flashed across the hat wearing man face.

"Please, William, a Gentleman doesn't ask, and a lady doesn't tell."

"Bugger to you, mate, I ain't no gentleman, and if you're a lady, I'd say your even worse off than I am. Spill it." Vic acted affronted by this mockery.

"One does not spill from a cup that is empty. I am no closer to anything then I was when I arrived here, except I am slightly less likely to die."

"Whatever, you stingy sod. Anyway, I'm guessing that you're up for your reassessment too?"

"Yes, three years with nothing to show but circles, cycles, and no hard evidence makes the brass think you might be a drain on the coffers. Pfft, nothing but a bunch of stuffed shirts and chair warmers. Reminds me of home." Bureaucracies were universal, apparently.

"Any ideas on what you are going to have to do?"

"Of course not, they do not inform you until it is nearly time, so you cannot adequately prepare. Anyway, how far are we?" William raised his right hand palm outward, and touched the circle on the wristband with his left. It glowed yellow, and a ray of light hit his hand. He looked slightly up, his mouth moving slightly in a subvocalisation as he did the math required in his head.

"Another two and a half hours along this road."

"Well then," Vic replied happily, "we should pick up the pace; I would rather not be out here in the dark." He tucked the cane under his left arm and began jogging.

"Why worry about the dark?" Will called after him. "You know I'm like a human night light!"

Victor paid for his suite at a Central Hotel and received his room key from a comely young lass at the front counter. William had made his way to the officer's quarters where he was making himself ready for a night on the town. Victor changed into a fine black suit with white trim and a white tie and pointed shoes. He placed all of his stuff into his duffle bag, locked it, and then clipped his sleeves to his gloves, which had the circles embossed in black on the black gloves so that they weren't visible. He tucked the bag beneath his bed, then grabbed his cane, and thumped out of the room and into the Central night.

The bar would have been considered a total dive if it had been made wood, but it got a rank higher because it was made of stone. It was still a dive.

"Why the hell, if you have a free place to stay, are you blowing your cash on a hotel?" Will asked as they waited in the queue to get in. Victor sighed and shook his head sadly as he adjusted the brim of his hat over his eyes.

"Because, I belong out here," He motioned behind him with his left hand, "with the people, and their lives, not in the tightly controlled routine of the barracks." Will said nothing as they moved forward, and he spotted a couple of ladies. Vic started talking again, but Will wasn't paying attention, as he eyed the girls, and they eyed him back. He raised his eyebrow, and the two girls giggled. He touched the Circle on his armband, and it flashed slightly, creating a few dancing lights which wooed the girls, and the motioned him over. He punched Vic in the shoulder.

"Hold my spot, Noisy, I'mma get some ladies."

That was how Victor ended sitting at the bar alone, working on his 3 glass of… well, it burned and made the room move slightly, and that was enough for him. He had picked up peripherally that a person had occupied the stool two over from him about ten minutes ago, and ordered a single drink, but he had not been able to summon the desire to look. He sipped his drink again, and in the guise of scratching his cheek on his shoulder, eyed his compatriot in destitution.

Iy was a fem, of the type not commonly associated with a dive bar, but rather something with "theater" in the title. She had long blond shiny hair, a small, well defined nose that would have been well complimented by a pair of spectacles, and reddish brown eyes that projected an attitude of "don't mess with me." She wore a simple, functional black dress and shoes, not quite heels, and would have been referred to as a fox in his home country. He worked another look, before returning yo his drink, and his impression was confirmed. He then took a glance over his other shoulder, where in a corner both Will was sitting, a gal under each arm and three more close at hand. He saw him look, smiled like a jackass and gave him a condescending air "cheers" with his own glass. Victor swore under his breath, and slammed the last of his booze down the hatch. He shook his head strongly as the liquor burned it's way to his belly. He then turned his head to the blonde.

"''Scuse me, miss," he said just loud enough to be heard over the music. She turned, her gaze was critical without being hostile. "But you are much to pretty to be paying for your own drinks, and I am short a few good deeds tonight, so, pick your poison." She hesitated like she was going to refuse, then stated her preference. Vic waved his finger at the bartender, and he brought over the drinks, without even being instructed, knowing the hand gesture. The blonde cocked her eyebrow as the Barman walked away. He smiled guiltily. "I'm kind of a regular around this joint." He admitted, and she seemed surprised.

"Really? I'm in here fairly often, and I do not believe I have seen you before."

"I have been… away for a while. Sadly my job has me going to some rather odd places. If I may be so bold, you seem a bit too…" He paused, seaching for a good word that would be minimully offenseve, "Classy? Yeah, that works, to classy for this type of joint. What brings you to a dive like this?" She seemed mildly surprised, but not offended, and he took it as a win.

"What gives you that impression?" Her voice carried a slight undercurrent of huskiness that was very pleasing. But in his mind, the light comment was phrased as such that the analytical part of his mind fired up and worked his vocal chords.

"A few obvious signs, and others not consciously registered. Your dress is plain, form fitting, but not tight, open at the base without hindering movement. Your hair is long and clean, but precise and not free flowing. You sit strait, no slouch or any visible clue that you are relaxed. And when un engaged, your eyes do not rest in the unfocused drunken stupor of one of the lower breeding like myself, but are aleart and constantly scaning." He smiled at her astonished look while cursing himself for slipping his clutches. "And, I would place long odds that you have a defensive item secreted somewhere on your person." She looked slightly impressed.

"That's is very…good, but how did you know I have a…" He cut her off with a disapproving look.

"Tut tut, a lady should never reveal the make or location of her secret back up, for once it fails to be a secret, it is no longer of any protection." He took a sip of drink as a punctuation mark, and see merely looked at him. After a minute the conversation continued and grew until William sidled over an hour and a half later, clapping a hand on his amigo's shoulder.

"Bout finished, are we. Early day tommarrow." Victor made a rude gesture, and tried to shoo him away, but william shook his head. "Sorry friend, but the night is over for us. Finnish the swill, will you?" Victor pounded down the last of his drink, and Will then touched the circle on his band. The ring glowed light blue as the energy transferred into Victor's body, his eyes bulging as he started coughing. The blond was going to react when she saw the light glint off of a small silver chain attached to a watch attached to this new mans belt, signifying hi as a Stae Alchemist.

"What did you do?" She asked, watching Victor coughing violently.

"Nothing much, just oxidized the ethenol in his body to sober him up. He was about four shades to the wind."

"And working on a fifth, " Victor said, recovered, "I wish you would tell me when you were going to do that, your such a buzz kill." He stood, and tipped his hat to his new lady friend. "Perhaps I will see you here again, Ma'am?" She glanced at the odd pair.

"Mabye." She said, and turned away, back to her drink with a small smile. Victor nodded politly, and then followed William out. The blonde finished her own drink, the got up, placed a tip on the bar, and headed out herself. She needed to be up early the following morning, as the reup through battle was starting, and the Lt. Colonel was one of the main "Examiners." She sighed, if it weren't for her guidance, he would never be able to get ready in time for the start.


End file.
